


Uh, Sorry

by ThatsCrazyRandom



Series: 2013-2014 1D Bromance One Shots [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Motorbike Rider Harry Styles, Motorbike Stunts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsCrazyRandom/pseuds/ThatsCrazyRandom
Summary: Originally posted to quotev.com/NormalIsDeadly in 2013-2014Louis gets pushed in front of Harry's motorbike while Harry is doing stunts at the local show. He gets his attention.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: 2013-2014 1D Bromance One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847869
Kudos: 6





	Uh, Sorry

Louis Pov:

I'm currently at the town show with my friends Zayn and Liam. It's almost dark so we're trying to find a good seat for the night shows that take place on the oval.

"What shows are there this year Lou?" Liam asks.

"Umm the same I think except David the motorbike guy has been replaced by a younger kid, only 19 I think" I say.

We keep looking for a seat until I say "I give up. Lets just sit on the fence"

"Yea Okay" Liam says.

I jump up onto the fence and Zayn and Liam jump up next to me, one on each side.

First show is the motorbike show.

We find out the kids name is Harry Styles and he is in fact 19. They explain he's only here this year as David, our regular stunt biker, is in New Zealand with family business. Whilst Harry is getting ready they start a spiel of all the sponsors of the show and boring stuff like that. Whist the guy is still talking, Harry comes out and starts up the motorbikes. From what I can see he has very curly brown hair (He's fit too). A blonde kid the same age as Harry, helps him. When the guy finally finishes talking, He hands the microphone to Harry.

"Hi Guys." Harry says, and wow his voice is just, wow, "I'm Harry Styles, I'm 19 and I'm a stunt biker, I'm really glad your town chose me and Niall, over there, he helps me when I'm stupid and do something crazy-Say hi Niall." He puts the microphone under Nialls mouth and Niall says "Hi everyone" and oh yeah He is Irish, "- to be at this show, oh and sorry, I'm not good with talking. Lets just get to the riding shall we?" Harry finishes.

Everyone cheers.

Harry gives the microphone back to the guy and Niall hands him his helmet. Harry says something and gives Niall a kiss on the cheek.

Harry rides around the oval a couple times, doing monos and bunny hops, before the guy explains what stunt Harry's going to do first.

He's jumping over cars. Way to start small. 4 Cars are already lined up next to a small ramp.

Harry rides over to the other end of the oval and lines his bike up with the ramp. 

Quickly he jumps and clears all 4 cars. 

They bring in 2 more cars and can I just say these aren't old wrecked cars these are actual cars that people drive round in now. 

Harry rides round the oval once more then jumps the 6 cars effortlessly.

From my spot on the fence I cheer along with everyone else.

Harry then proceeds to jump 8 then finally 10 cars. 

Harry does a few more stunts then he takes off his helmet and the commentator guy gives him the microphone again. 

"Did you guys like that? Was is it anything like David?" Harry says.

A huge cheer erupts from the crowd.

"I'll take that as a yes" Harry laughs, and oh god his laugh is better then his voice, "I've got a couple more but for this next one, I'm gonna pick some people from the 'audience' so who wants to be part of this next stunt?" 

Another huge cheer goes up from the crowd. 

"Umm okay so uh you, you, and what about you" Harry points to three people and they jump the fence quickly. Niall instructs them to lay down on the ground as Harry explains to everyone he's going to jump them and add one more person each time. 

He puts his helmet back on and hops back on his motorbike.

As he's riding around the oval again, I'm clapping and cheering like everyone else.

I don't notice Zayn and Liam have climbed off the fence and are standing behind me until its too late. As I'm clapping Liam or Zayn I don't know which, push me off the fence. I land about a metre away from the fence. Harry was about 10 metres away when I fell/got pushed off the fence. Before I can get up, Harry slams on his brake. He flies off his motorbike and just my fucking luck! He lands right on top of me! 

"Oof!" I gasp.

"Are you okay?" He says quickly.

"Yea what about you?" I say.

"Fine"

He hops off of me and gives me a hand getting up.

"Uh sorry" I say sheepishly.

"It's okay but uh what happened?" Harry says.

"My dickhead friends happened" I say.

"Right okay" Harry says, "Come over to the truck after you can explain"

"O-okay" 

I walk away quickly, jumping the fence and Harry jogs back to his bike.

Zayn and Liam are laughing their heads off, to my surprise Harry's friend Niall is there laughing with them.

When Niall sees me he runs back over to the people Laying in the middle of the oval. 

I punch Zayn And Liam on the shoulder. Hard.

"OWW!" Liam shouts.

I see Niall laughing again, from his post next to the people.

"That's what you get for pushing me in front of a fucking motorbike!" I snap.

I climb back onto the fence. 

"Awh C'mon Lou now you get to hang out with the hot stunt biker his really cute Irish friend" Zayn says, jumping up next to me.

"Fine I might consider forgiving you, if its worth it" I huff.

We watch the rest of Harry's stunts and then people start to clear out. 

Oh yeah the fire fighting demo is next. B-O-R-I-N-G!

Zayn, Liam and I jump over the fence and just stand there for a minute. 

Then Niall sees us and waves us over. 

Zayn grins big time. Someone's got a crush! 

We follow him and help him grab some of the stunt stuff from one side of the oval. I see Harry doing the same on the other side as the firefighters come in.

Once Niall's grabbed all the equipment we follow him over to the truck. 

Harry's just finishing as well. 

When we are all there, Niall speaks up "Zayn. Liam. Do you want me to show you the truck? it's really cool! Harry wants to talk to your friend about what happened earlier" 

"Sure" Liam says.

They go into the truck and Harry leads me around the back of the truck so unless you purposely went behind it you can't see us. I'm a bit sus why tho.

"So what happened?" Harry says sitting down on the grass.

I copy him and say "Well we couldn't find a seat so we sat on the fence and My dickhead friends Zayn and Liam decided it would be funny to try And get me killed by pushing me off in front of your fucking motorbike" I say. 

Harry laughs.

"It's not funny! I could've died!" I say. 

"No you couldn't have. I braked and I could've easily swerved round you" Harry says.

"True but STILL!" I say.

"And I also could've jumped you" Harry says.

I snicker.

He looks confused for a moment before realisation dawns on him. 

"No! No I didn't mean that! No I meant I could've jumped over you on the-" He says frantically but I cut him off.

"It's okay Harry I know what you meant" I laugh.

"Good" Harry says.

We sit for a moment before Harry says "Hey you never told me your name!" 

"It's Louis." I laugh because he seems so childish, but I just want to push him up against the wall and- Whoa Lou. Hold up. He's probably with Niall or something, if he's even Gay. Which he probably isn't.

"Hmm, Louis. It suits you" Harry says, snapping me from my thoughts.

"Why thank you" I say, with an exaggerated accent. 

We laugh and I suddenly realise how close we've gotten. 

I start to back away abit. 

"You know What I thought when I landed on you?" Harry say idly. 

"That I was an idiot for falling onto the oval?" I say. 

"No. My actual first thought was 'Well at least he's fit' and I'm not even kidding" Harry laughs, going the tiniest bit pink.

"Really? Y-You think I'm fit?" I ask, shocked.

"Yea.." Harry says.

"My first thought was something like 'Just my fucking Luck!'" I laugh, "But I think you're pretty fit too" 

"R-Really?" Harry says. 

Now he's staring at me with disbelief.

"Course! Who wouldn't?" I say.

"Can I ask something? How old are you?" Harry says.

"I'm uh 21" I say nervously.

"Whoa. That's like 2 years older then me!!" 

"Stop. Now I feel old" I complain.

"Awh don't feel old Lou! You aren't really THAT old yet" Harry laughs.

"Stop!" I whine.

"Okay I'll stop but only cuz I like you" Harry says then clamps his hand over his mouth like he's said something wrong. 

"What?"

"N-nothing" Harry stutters.

"No you said something. What was it?" I pry kinda hoping I heard right. 

"I said I'll stop teasing you" Harry says still looking nervous.

"No after that" I say.

"N-nothing" Harry stutters again.

"It's okay Harry really, I just wanna make sure I heard right" I say, hoping that might get him to tell me.

"I said I'll stop cuz I like you" Harry sighs.

"Do you?"

"Maybe a little?" He says.

That's all the encouragement I need. I quickly lean forward and press my lips onto his. He doesn't respond. I pull away fast and start to crawl backwards going bright red.

"I am so so sorry!" I say, "I'll just leave and you'll never have to see me again! I am so sorry! I just thought- It was stupid you're probably not even-" I'm cut off by lips on mine. Harry's lips.

When he pulls away he says, "Sorry, I just couldn't believe you kissed me. I'm very gay don't worry. And if I never saw you again, I'm not to sure how that'd go"

I don't respond I just kiss him again. I push him down so he's lying on his back. Without breaking the kiss, I straddle him. We are interrupted by Liam (the fucking Dickhead!). Liam comes around the back of the truck, and we instantly break the kiss and Harry sits up so I end up sitting on his lap. 

"Uh Sorry, it's just Zayn And Niall they were snogging and it was kinda disturbing but I have I feeling this will be too so I'm gonna go on some rides somewhere." Liam says. 

"Okay" I nod.

Liam starts walking off, before he leaves completely he yells behind him "Use protection!" Then breaks into a run.

"The fucker!" I say.

Harry just laughs before reconnecting our lips and pulling me down into the position we were in before Liam interrupted.


End file.
